Of Dragons and Lust
by Draco's Dragons
Summary: Hermione's diary from 7th year. It will start out fairly tamely but the rating will come into play later in the story. I don't own any of the characters...JK Rowling does...Erica is Hermione's new baby sister when i can be bothered uploading that chapter.
1. 7th Year

Dear Journal  
  
I am back at Hogwarts yet again for another year of wishing for something I know I can never have. Thinking of him hurts me yet I find that I cannot do anything else. I hope that this year I can tell him of my lust not hide from him as I have the past 6 years.  
  
If Harry or Ron ever found out my secret I would never see the light of day again. If they found you, my diary, I would never here the end of it.  
  
Let my final year here be more prosperous that the last.  
  
Hermione Granger 


	2. Potions

Dear Journal  
  
In potions this morning S.S. paired me with my dragon. Harry and Ron are, needless to say, furious.  
  
My dragon and I shall make the potion of true love - it tells the drinker, via dream, who their soul mate is. I should be ready in a month - the lacewing flies must stew for 28 days before any other ingredients can be added.  
  
O that this month passes quickly.  
  
Ginny has called me for an urgent meeting in the back left hand corner of the library. I must leave now if I am to get there on time. However she would not give me any clues about what she wanted to talk about so I guess I must wait and see.  
  
Hermione. 


	3. Why me?

Dear Journal  
  
Oh no. Ginny knows of my lust for the dragon. What should I do??? She promised to keep it a secret if I, in turn, can keep her secret about her lust for S.S. I can only hope I can keep it.  
  
My dragon and I collected the ingredients we need for our potions assignments yesterday afternoon. Tomorrow he and I are going to set up the cauldron in the dungeon next to our potions lab so that the lacewing flies are not disturbed. S.S. says that he will give us the key to that dungeon so that we can lock the door.  
  
It shall be my birthday in two weeks. Mum and Dad said they would buy me an owl but I think I would much rather have my dragon.  
  
H.G. 


	4. Vials

Dear Journal  
  
Ginny and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow as I got permission from S.S. to go and get some extra vials for our potion. I also got permission from M.M. to take Ginny, as she needs to post a letter to Bill in Egypt so she has to go to the owl post office.  
  
My dragon and I are checking on our potion at 8am, lunch, after lessons and at midnight. Harry and Ron almost caught me sneaking out last night. I told them I had to go to the Great Hall as I had forgotten a book. They will never find out that I was going to see my dragon, I hope.  
  
I got an A in my assignment on herbal remedies for Herbology and extra credit because I did the question on why Muggle's believe in herbal remedies. That'll teach Ron and Harry. They never listened to me when I told them about it at the end of last year.  
  
Erica has taken her first steps this morning. Mum just sent me an owl with the good news and a new picture of her. I am going to put it in the frame that Ron gave me last year for my birthday.  
  
It is 11:45 so I better get down to the dungeons to meet with my dragon.  
  
Love struck Hermione 


	5. Draconis

My Journal  
  
Ginny and I just got back from Hogsmeade.  
  
First we went to 'The V and B Shop' so that we could get what I actually needed. The shopkeeper is a middle-aged witch by the name of Hyacinth. Along with the vials she gave me a chest with a lock and key. She said she had been given an extra one in an order so I could have it, free of charge. Needless to say I was thrilled. I left her a role of parchment in thanks.  
  
We then went to 'The Owl Post Office' so Ginny could send her letter to Bill. She chose a gorgeous barn owl that only cost her a sickle to hire.  
  
Ginny had told me about a new inn called 'Draconis' so we went there for a look. The owner was a very young wizard named Leon, who Ginny began to hit on straight away. We bought bottles of 'Apple ale', which is a new drink that tastes a bit like cider. Leon offered to show us the accommodation that they have upstairs and Ginny agreed so I went with her. The rooms are fantastic. They have a gigantic king-sized bed with a built in vibration. Ginny and Leon had a lie down whilst I had a look in the adjoining bathroom. It looks like the personal bathroom that I have at home except it has a big spa bath in it instead of a very long vanity.  
  
Oh! I just got an owl from Judith who is staying with my parents, her aunt Chelsea and uncle Richard. I have to reply so goodbye for now.  
  
Hermione 


	6. Ginny and Leon?

My Journal  
  
OK. Ginny and Leon are officially going out. She is on a date with him at the moment. They have gone to Muggle London so they can catch this new movie, The Lord Of The Rings; The Fellowship Of The Ring. I might have to go and see it if Gin thinks it's good.  
  
I just got an owl from Hyacinth. You remember, the shopkeeper at 'The V and B Shop'. She said that the box she gave me can never be charmed; therefore I can keep whatever I want in it without ever being caught. At last, a place to hide you safely my journal.  
  
The potion will be ready within the next couple of days and that means I can find out if Draco really is my soul mate/true love. If he is, then he will know it to and perhaps.  
  
Anyway.I have to go.dinner.  
  
H 


	7. Your Secret Admirer?

Journal  
  
The potion is ready! Tonight Draco and I test the potion. Yippee!!!  
  
This morning I answered Judith's letter. I told her about Draco, the potion and also, for some reason, Gin and Leon. Curious, I mean, she doesn't even know who Ginny or Leon are.  
  
Ginny and Leon went to see Lord Of The Rings; The Fellowship Of The Ring a couple of days ago. Gin said it is a good movie to see with a guy because there are quite a few 'scary bits' and you can cuddle up to him during them. However I am sure that she did more than 'cuddle' Leon that night. When I saw her the next morning she was positively glowing. Well, at least more than she normally is.  
  
Just replied to Judith. Told her about Draco, the potion and, for no apparent reason, Ginny and Leon's, ummm, relationship. I honestly don't know why I told her that, I really don't.  
  
I just got a rather interesting owl. It reads:  
  
Dearest Hermione  
You are the bane of my existence. (Oh puke, how sappy is this guy)  
If you were not a live I could not live on.  
Please do me the honor of meeting me in Draconis, room 214  
On the 14th of February, that is, one week from now  
At 9:30 pm. I will be waiting.  
  
Love  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
This means, that in effect I am going on a blind date. I will reply, using this owl, who seems not to want to leave without an answer. Lets see:  
  
Dear YSA  
I am flattered.  
I would be glad to meet you at afore mentioned room.  
Who are you?  
Yours in confusion,  
Hermione  
  
I had better go now. Confusion is well and truly setting in.  
  
Hermione 


End file.
